The present invention relates to a process for the recording on, and reading of, a store tape guided around a cylinder, in particular a magnetic tape, by means of recording and reading heads which are arranged on a common circle diameter and which revolve about a common axis extending obliquely with respecct to the travel direction of the said tape, the arrangement being such that the said recording and reading heads interact with the tape through a slot-shaped aperture formed in the cylinder.
There are known methods of storing information, in particular pictorial information, on a magnetic tape. It has been found advantageous to effect the recoding on the magnetic tape by obliquely positioned information tracks. With a view to simplifying operation, it is desirable that the magnetic tape should be accommodated in a cassette and automatically threaded into the recoding or reading mechanism. This threading mechanism is inconveniently large, complicated and liable to trouble. Also, the tape is undesirably subject to elastic stress in the usual 180.degree. envelopment as well as in transverse track recording.